1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is a pole provided with a quick-releasing interchangeable lateral support extension, especially a walking, skiing, alpine skiing, or other sports pole, which comprises a pole rod proper, a lateral support extension fastened to the lower end of the pole rod, the said lateral support extension comprising a sleeve-like part and a bearing surface extension, and quick-release means for fastening the pole releasably inside the sleeve-like part of the lateral support extension, the quick-release means comprising
a sleeve socket, which is fixed onto the pole tube by die casting or injection moulding, and which sleeve socket has an upper end through which the pole tube emerges, and a lower end;
a resilient locking tongue in the sleeve-like part of the lateral support extension;
a locking projection protruding from the sleeve socket, behind which projection the locking tongue attaches by means of a snap joint.
It is known in connection with ski poles to fasten the interchangeable lateral support extension to the pole using an adhesive, which softens when heated, in which case, e.g. a broken lateral support extension can be replaced by a new one. In connection with alpine skiing poles, it is known to fasten the lateral support extension to the lower end of the pole by means of a threaded joint.
2. Description of the Background Art
In connection with ski poles and alpine skiing poles the term xe2x80x9clateral support extensionxe2x80x9d means the same as xe2x80x9csnow ringxe2x80x9d, but in connection with walking poles, for instance, it may be a kind of xe2x80x9casphalt pawxe2x80x9d.
A pole provided with a quick-releasing interchangeable lateral support extension of the type mentioned at the beginning is known from the patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,776. In this known pole, the quick-releasing means are provided only for the purpose of replacing the bearing surface of the lateral support extension, while the spike is fixed to the sleeve socket integral with the pole. This quick-release locking arrangement is not suitable for the quick-release locking of lateral support extensions with varying uses. As the uses vary, it must also be possible to vary the mutual positioning of the spike and the bearing surface.
The aim of the invention is to achieve quick-release locking between the lateral support extension and the pole, by means of which locking it will be possible to change a wider range of different lateral support extensions to the pole than before. This means that the same poles can be used in varying weather conditions and for several different purposes simply by changing to a lateral support extension suitable for the conditions and use at a given time.
This aim is achieved by means of the invention, on the basis of the characteristics disclosed.